White Lies
by Clark E. Moore
Summary: Kebohongan putih. Katanya, sih,kebohongan untuk kebaikan. Nyatanya sering dijadikan alasan. Karena itu, mereka jauh lebih memilih untuk jujur./ "Kamu terlalu baik, Hinata."


_Hei, kalau seandainya kamu memang merasa ada yang salah,_

_Sebenarnya hanya ada dua kemungkinan,_

_Yaitu__—_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uang. Harta. Gaun. Istana. Makanan. Ruang dansa. Minuman. Perhiasan. Lampu. Pita.

Apalagi yang kurang?

Oh, iya. Kepalsuan. Senyuman, raut wajah dan kebaikan hati yang palsu. Jujur, ia benci dengan itu semua. Keindahan semu yang memabukkan, menyembunyikan kepahitan di balik keindahan. Menjijikkan. Memuakkan.

Tetapi, hidup terlalu jujur justru tak mudah. Yang terjadi adalah yang seperti adiknya. Wanita keras kepala bermulut tajam. Agak menakutkan dan menyakitkan. Untuk orang lain terutama. Ia benci membuat orang lain menangis. Lebih dari itu ia tak sanggup.

Menjadi terlalu diam juga tak baik. Seperti sepupunya yang miskin kata karena tak mau berbohong. Tetapi ekspresi wajahnya sangat sangat jujur. Yang ini jauh lebih menyeramkan lagi. Orang malah makin bertanya-tanya di sebelah mananya mereka salah.

Yah, bukan berarti ia pembohong. Ia orang yang jujur juga, dengan cara yang lain. Lidahnya tersusun dari rangkaian kata-kata indah nan lembut. Kalau semua kosakata terbaiknya sudah hilang, yang timbul hanyalah kegagapan.

Yang pasti, kejujuran yang pahit itu jauh lebih manis daripada kebohongan. Kebohongan putih untuk suatu kebaikan memang kadang baik. Tetapi, dengan dalih ini orang mengkategorikan segalanya dalam kata 'demi kebaikan'. Nyatanya hanya sangat sedikit sebenarnya yang tidak busuk. Jadi, pada akhirnya berusaha jujur kembali menjadi sebuah pilihan terbaik.

Mereka telah mengalami pahitnya suatu kebohongan berkali-kali. Dan terjebak di lubang yang sama memang bukanlah suatu pilihan.

.

.

.

**White Lies**

.

Dedicated to all who give me

Some supports for passing everything here

.

A Naruto Fanfiction

All characters are Masashi Kishimoto's

This story belongs to me

.

Alternate Universe

Out of Character

.

Part I of Twoshots

.

.

Perempuan bergaun biru pucat itu memutar badannya saat terdengar olehnya suatu panggilan. Seorang pelayan, dengan sebuah surat di tangannya.

Hinata langsung berterimakasih dan membukanya. Sebuah lamaran.

Hinata memekik kecil dan dengan segera mencari ayahnya. Mereka langsung bersiap-siap. Hinata yang dandan sangat cantik dan dengan segala hal yang telah diatur.

Ia sebelumnya telah berkomitmen, lelaki mana pun, bukan masalah wajah atau kekayaan harta. Tetapi, kekayaan hati. Yang bisa menuntun keluarga ke jalan yang benar dan memimpin negara dengan baik.

Pertemuan mereka sangat baik. Satu hal yang Hinata agak risih dan Hiashi tidak terima atas kecenderungan lelaki itu untuk nempel-nempel ke Hinata.

Tetapi, segalanya lancar dalam pertemuan-pertemuan mereka yang selanjutnya.

Hingga hari itu. Hinata sedang mengambil minum di sebuah pesta milik konglomerat negara asing. Saat itu, ia melihat calonnya dan belum ia sempat memanggilnya, pembicaraan itu sudah ada.

"Kamu berhasil menaklukan Hyuuga?"

"Hebat banget! Dia kan cantik banget!"

"Hehe."

"Eh, berbicara soal cantik di negeri tetangga ada putri yang cantik juga, loh!'

"Negeri yang mana?"

"Loh? Kau kan sudah punya Hyuuga."

"Kalau untuk cewek cantik sih, tempat masih banyak."

"Sinting."

"Yang penting puas, kan? Toh, dia nggak tahu."

Kurang ajar!

...

Hinata menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas bantal. Bodoh. Bodoh sekali lelaki itu. Ia mengumpat mati-matian lelaki yang hanya menilai seorang wanita dari fisiknya, hingga ia sadar itu jahat dan ia khilaf.

Ia mengangkat badannya, lalu mematut dirinya pada cermin. Kulit mulus seputih susu yang lembut dan badan yang berbentuk inda. Ia menatap gaunnya yang menunjukkan lengannya. Lalu rambut indahnya yang ditata sehingga makin terlihat cantik.

Bodoh.

Bodohnya dirinya yang sudah merias diri demi seorang lelaki seperti itu. Bodohnya ia sudah merias dirinya untuk dilihat laki-laki. Ia tak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Mungkin ia perlu memanjangkan semua bajunya dan mempelonggar semuanya. Atau ia bisa membeli coat yang longgar dan panjang. Tak ada lagi kata menata rambut. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak mau berdandan untuk seorang pria yang belum menjadi suaminya, jika itu berarti ia akan dinilai dari kecantikannya. Ia benci itu. Tak masalah jika ia sudah menikah, unuk menyenangkan hati suami. Tetapi untuk lelaki brengsek yang menilai dirinya dari rupanya? Ia tak akan pernah sudi.

Dan pada hari iu, Hinata bukan lagi seorang putri cantik yang menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam berias sebelum ada kunjungan atau pesta.

...

Hinata puas. Semua lelaki gatal yang dulu mendekatinya kini jauh lebih menjaga jarak dan menghormatinya. Awalnya, gosip miring bertebaran. Tetapi, sikap Hinata yang makin anggun dan melindungi diri, membangkitkan rasa hormat dan menghargai dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lelaki yang hidung belang memang pada menjerit dalam hati melihat tubuh indah itu kini dibalut kain yang lebih panjang dan longgar.

Lalu, lelaki yang ia campakkan(atau mencampakkannya?) meminta maaf dan meminta Hinata kembali. Tetapi, informasi dari Neji mengatakan lelaki itu belum bertobat. Jadi, ya sudah. Neji lebih meyakinkan. Jauh.

Kini, Hinata dikenalkan lagi pada lelaki lain. Dan kini, ia pikir itu lelaki baik.

...

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia dikecewakan.

Saat itu, segalanya terlihat baik-baik saja pada kunjungan pertamanya ke kerajaan di Timur itu. Ia datang bersama keluarganya kecuali Hanabi yang lagi ngambek tidak mau ikut.

Ia memasuki ruang dansa nan megah, ciri khas semua istana. Di hadapannya lelaki itu berdiri. Rambut kelabu pucat yang agak panjang dan diikat, juga sepasang kacamata yang memantulkan keintelekannya. Pria itu tersenyum begitu Hinata datang.

Pertama, ia menjabat tangan Hiashi, lalu menunduk pada Hinata dengan sopan. Ia seolah tak merasa terganggu dengan ketidakmauan Hinata dalam menjabat tangan. Hinata agak trauma. Kulit halusnya agak menggoda. Ia sadar bahwa semua lelaki_— _oke, kecualikan beberapa orang_—_ selalu menggenggam tangannya lebih lama dibanding ayahnya atau Neji. Ia pikir awalnya karena mereka berdua menyeramkan. Hingga ia mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang saat ia ke toilet.

_"Gila. Kulit Hyuuga halus banget."_

_"Kulit cewek."_

_"Emangnya kita bukan?"_

_"Kita kan nggak mandi susu setiap hari kayak sang putri."_

_"Ah, iya, hahahha."_

_"Abang aku selalu berlama-lama tiap bersalaman dengannya."_

_"Iya, adik aku juga. Katanya kapan lagi bisa menggenggam tangan anaknya raja se-over protective itu? Bisa dibunuh kalau alasannya tidak jelas!"_

_"Hahahaha. Kolot, sih."_

_"Ah, iya, coba kulit aku sebagus dia."_

_"Tetapi, kenapa, ya, nona itu sekarang memakai baju panjang?"_

_"Sakit kulit, kali?"_

_"Kayaknya dia gemukan deh."_

_"Stres diputusin mungkin."_

_"Bukannya dia yang ngebatalin?"_

_"Paling diselingkuhin."_

_"Perempuan secantik itu?!"_

_"Memang ada lelaki kaya yang tidak punya simpanan?"_

_"Hahahahaha."_

_"Dia saja yang tak tahu dunia."_

_"Bodoh."_

_"Hahahaha."_

_"Coba aku yang jadi—"_

_"Kalian bilang apa?"_

Hinata masih ingat dengan jelas kelanjutannya. Hanabi muncul dan berusaha menghajar orang-orang itu. Lalat-lalat penggosip, kata Hanabi. Hinata yang sadar akan apa yang terjadi berusaha melerainya. Ketiga orang yang akhirnya merasa sangat malu karena tertangkap basah membicarakan sang putri dan malah ditolong olehnya itu pun tak penah lagi menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Tetapi, hal itu tak bertahan lama. Hingga sang Ayah dari mantan calonnya muncul.

Lelaki itu sangat mengerikan. Menakutkan, mencekik, seperti ular. Seolah taringnya akan menusuk leher Hinata kapan saja. Keringat dingin langsung menetes dari dahi Hinata. Tangannya gemetaran, berusaha memegang baju Neji.

Kemudian, Hiashi bersalaman dengannya. Bercengkrama sejenak.

Mendadak, seorang pelayan masuk. Terburu-buru dengan berita yang terdengar seperti, "Tahanan kabur."

Sebuah bentakan langsung menyembur pada pengawal itu. Dan Hinata sadar ada yang salah.

...

Pintu diketuk dari luar saat Hinata kini sedang lagi-lagi menjatuhkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Hinata-sama?"

Suara sepupunya terdengar dari balik pintu. Gawat. Sepupunya ini pintar sekali menebak semua hal yang terjadi pada Hinata. Dan kini, bukan saatnya Hinata ingin masalahnya diketahui. Jadi, ia memilih untuk diam kaku dan berpura-pura tidak ada di sana.

"Aku tahu kamu di dalam."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia malah tambah memendam wajahnya di dalam bantal.

Pintu itu dibuka tanpa izin. Hinata merutuki dirinya yang lupa menguncinya.

Neji mendekat. Hinata masih menolak untuk berbalik, hingga sabuah kalimat Neji meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Kamu takut?"

Dan Hinata langsung melompat memeluk Neji dan menangis.

"Neji-nii. Ada... Ada yang salah. Aku takut. Aku takut sekali." isak Hinata.

Neji balas memeluk Hinata lembut, lalu mengusap-usapnya. "Hei, kalau seandainya kamu memang merasa ada yang salah, sebenarnya hanya ada dua kemungkinan, Yaitu kamu yang memang sudah terdoktrin begitu hanya karena kamu tak menyukainya. Atau memang kamu diberikan petunjuk bahwa kamu diperingatkan."

Lalu terdengar jeritan panjang. Mereka segera berlari ke jendela.

Dan pemandangan barisan orang yang diikat terlihat oleh mereka.

...

Semenjak itu, Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi selalu bekerja sama, untuk apa yang Hanabi sebut mencari aib orang dan Hinata sebut mencari kenyataan setiap kali ada calon untuk Hinata.

...

Hinata sudah mencoba calon ke dua puluh sembilannya saat ia cukup yakin bahwa yang ini adalah tepat. Baik, perhatian, ramah, pada orang pening maupun rakyat.

Hinata sudah terlalu bahagia. Ia menghabiskan waktunya selama seminggu menginap di kastil negara tetangga itu. Tiap hari selalu sama. Ia akan memasak sampai jam 12, makan bersama di ruang makan, melakukan kunjungan sampai malam, lalu tidur.

Tetapi pada hari ketujuh, ada yang berbeda.

Hinata merasa ada satu resep yang harus dia coba untuk hari terakhir ini, sebelum jadwal pernikahan ditentukan. Jadi, sore itu, karena jam kosong, ia pergi ke dapur dan membuat satu resep kue yang bahkan Neji saja suka menyantapnya.

Setelah selesai, ia berpikir mengenai kejutan. Jadi, ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke kamar sang calon suami dan langsung membukanya sambil berseru ceria.

Hingga ia melihat sesuatu yang tak pantas dilihat, pada bagian yang paling tidak pantas.

Dan kue itu pun terjatuh sia-sia.

...

Hinata pulang. Ia duduk sambil memeluk kakinya di atas sebuah batu di taman. Ia lelah. Ia ingin istirahat dan_—_

"Hinata-nee, kenapa?"

Sebuah suara muncul di hadapannya, membuat perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang sembab bertemu dengan mata adiknya yang persis dengannya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Hanabi lebih mendekat.

Hinata terdiam, melanjutkan sesenggukannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hanabi lagi.

Hinata tidak menjawab, terus menatap nanar ke bawah.

"Oh. Masalah cowok?" tanya Hanabi datar.

JLEB!

Hinata langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Sayangnya terlalu cepat sehingga kebohongan itu terlihat jelas.

Hanabi terdiam menatap Hinata cukup lama, lalu mendadak memeluknya dengan erat. "Apa yang dilakukan bajingan itu?" tanya Hanabi lembut.

Satu hal yang Hinata tidak suka dari Hanabi adalah bahasanya. Seseorang yang baik harus menjaga lidahnya, terutama wanita. Dan walau Hanabi mengatakannya dengan lembut seolah itu sangat biasa, tetapi Hinata tidak biasanya. Badan Hinata langsung menegang.

"Hanabi." kata Hinata tajam, masih dalam keadaan menunduk.

Hanabi tampak terkejut dengan nada Hinata yang mendadak berubah. "Apa?"

"Jaga mulutmu." kata Hinata tegas.

Hanabi yang tadinya terkejut, kini memundurkan badannya seraya mlepas pelukannya. Satu tangannya masih memegang rambut Hinata dan menyusurinya. Di mulutnya terukir sebuah senyuman antara mengejek dan puas. "Kakakku tersayang," katanya penuh sarkasme, walau sedikit kelembutan bisa Hinata tangkap dari suaranya. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, kamu itu terlalu baik."

Mata Hinata melebar. Hanabi hanya memberi sebuah senyuman yang manis dan lembut sebagai akhirnya lalu berkata, "Kita makan, yuk."

Dan tangan Hinata ia biarkan dutarik oleh adiknya, dengan otak yang masih melayang.

...

Hiashi kini naik pitam. Hinata lagi-lagi membatalkan pertunangan. Sudah keberapa kalinya? 20? Atau 30? Belum lagi gosip yang beredar bahwa keluarga kerajaan Hyuuga ini suka bermain-main soal pertunangan. Padahal ia percaya dengan kemampuan anaknya memilih, karena ia tahu cara pandang Hinata yang selalu berkepala dingin. Tetapi, jika terlalu lama, ia bisa muak juga lama-lama. Lagian, bukan berarti seiring berjalannya waktu usia Hinata dan dirinya tak akan bertambah. Ia membutuhkan pewaris sesegera mungkin.

Dan kini di sanalah mereka, di ruang keluarga kerajaan berkumpul. Hanya Hiashi, Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi. Bahkan penasihat kerajaan pun diusir dengan nada tinggi oleh Hiashi.

"Hinata, kenapa kamu menolaknya lagi?" tanya Hiashi dari atas kursinya.

"Hinata belum merasa cocok, Tou-san." kata Hinata sambil menunduk. Ia duduk di lantai sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Hinata, aku tahu kamu ingin memilih yang terbaik. Tetapi di dunia ini tak ada manusia yang sempurna." kata Hiashi mulai menceramahi.

Hinata mengangguk. "Hinata tahu, Tou-san. Tetapi, kumohon sebentar lagi." kata Hinata gemetaran.

BRAK!

Hiashi memukulkan tangannya dengan keras ke pegangan kursi. "Dari dulu kamu juga bilang begitu!" serunya tidak sabar. "Dan lihat! Kamu belum menikah juga, kan?!"

Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sebentar lagi... Se_—_"

"Pokoknya Tou-san besok akan memperkenalkanmu dengan calon yang baru. Dan kalian harus menikah."

Hinata mengerjap. "S... Siapa, Tou-san?"

"Pain-sama dari kerajaan Akatsuki."

Otak Hinata berputar cepat. Ia tahu Pain. Lelaki itu berkali-kali ia lihat di pesta. Dan lelaki iu punya pacar. Ada seorang wanita yang selalu bersamanya. Konan. Memang hanya wanita itu yang ada di dekat Pain. Dia tipe yang setia. Tetapi, ia yakin. Pain juga dipaksa. Padahal ia tahu pasti Pain dan wanita itu saling mencintai. Hinata pernah menbicarakannya dengan Konan. Semua janji Pain dengan Konan, bagaimana lelaki itu sangat ditekan ayahnya. Dan yang terakhir, rencananya untuk kabur jika dipaksa menikah.

Kawin lari bukan hal yang baik, Hinata tahu pasti. Ia tak ingin Pain melakukannya. Ia tahu Pain lebih menderita dari dirinya. Konan selalu menceritakannya. Lebih dari itu, ia tak mau mengkhianati Konan. Memang, ia tak setuju hubungan Pain dengan Konan, tetapi ia tahu, jika ia menerima Pain, makin banyak yang menderita.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Tou-san, aku menolak."

Hiashi sontak terkejut. Hanabi yang duduk bersila di samping Hinata melirik malas tetapi penuh kewaspadaan pada Neji. Neji sendiri yang sedang bersandar pada tiang di dekat pendiangan menutup matanya, lalu membalas tatapan Hanabi sekilas.

Hiashi langsung berdiri, murka. "Sekarang kamu bahkan menolak sebelum melihatnya! Sudah kukatakan iya maka iya! Aku sudah bersabar, Hinata! Selama ini penolakan tanpa alasan yang jelasmu kumaklumi! Tetapi tidak sekarang! Tidak! Jangan egois! Kau_—"_

Bersabar? Ia juga sudah bersabar. Ia malah selalu disakiti. Dan ia selalu menyembunyikannya. Ia tak ingin orang-orang tahu apa salah semua calon tunangannya dulu. Kebusukan mereka biar ia saja yang tahu. Dan kedua saudaranya yang bisa tutup mulut, itu pun kalau terpaksa. Alasannya malah sangat jelas, hanya saja ayahnya tidak tahu. Egois? Ia malah sudah melakukan hal yang ia pikir terbaik. Menjaga aib orang, penolakan halus, memaafkan...

Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras sekali.

_"... Ia begitu pemaksa, makanya wajar jika suatu saat nanti Pain akan lari..."_

Lari.

Oh, iya. Kalau ia mau, ia bisa lari sekarang. Kapan lagi?

_Hei, bukankah itu durhaka?_

Sebuah suara lembut mengelitik hatinya. Akal sehatnya.

"... Makanya jadi anak yang baik...!"

Hinata kembali menggigit bibirnya. Matanya basah.

Hinata mendadak berlari keluar dari ruangan. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan memanggil ayahnya yang naik pitam dan perintah untuk menahannya pada pengawal. Ia terus berlari tanpa henti_—_

_Hei, kalau sekali tidak apa, kan? Sekali saja. Dan itu cukup._

—Walau ia tahu ia telah berbuat kesalahan.

...

Hinata tidak ditemukan di sudut mana pun di kastil. Ia melarikan diri. Sebuah jubah tebal dan tas kecil yang Hanabi yakini berisi uang juga telah lenyap. Hiashi tidak bisa menerimanya. Raib begitu saja.

Hiashi baru saja memerintahkan pengawal untuk mencari ulang yang disusul oleh langkah cepat pengawalnya saat Hanabi mendadak berkata, "Ayah bodoh."

Suatu kalimat singkat yang sangat sangat kurang ajar. Hiashi yang mendengarnya langusng berpaling dan tampak sangat terkejut. Apa yang dikatakan putrinya tadi?

"Ayah bodoh."

Hanabi menggulang sekali lagi. Hiashi terperangah, ternyata ia memang tak salah dengar. Hiahsi lalu melirik Neji. Neji masih menutup matanya. Ia bahkan tidak mencoba meralat Hanabi. Dalam hati, Neji malah bersyukur Hinata bisa lari. Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan yang memberi Hinata kesempatan. Berterimakasihlah pada Neji yang mengajari Hianat bela diri dan kecekatan. Berterimakasihlah pada Hanabi yang mengajari Hinata berbagai jalan rahasia dan jalan pintas juga tempat penting di tiap kota yang mereka kunjungi.

"Kau anak kurang a_—"_

"Ayah sangat bodoh." potong Hanabi cepat, lalu menatap lurus ayahnya dengan pandangan menantang. "Kak Hinata melakukan ini semua semi kerajaan ini dan semua pangeran bodoh itu. Hinata tidak egois. Ia bahkan terlalu baik. Lelaki yang pertama, hanya menilai Hinata dari kecantikannya dan langsung selingkuh saat melihat wanita yang lebih cantik menurutnya. Lelaki kedua, menyembunyikan hutang yang begitu besar. Lelaki ketiga, kejam terhadap rakyat. Lelaki keempat, suka berjudi. Lelaki kelima, ditangkap basah sedang membongkar dokumen kenegaraan kita. Lelaki keenam, haus akan kekuasaan dan sedang menyiapkan perang. Lelaki ketujuh, mudah ditipu. Lelaki kedelapan, memberlakukan tindakan perdagangan narkoba dan manusia di negaranya. Lelaki kesembilan..."

Hiashi melongo. Apa yang dikatakan anaknya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu hal begitu ada. Dan kenapa Hinata tak pernah cerita?

"...dan yang terakhir, Hinata tangkap lagi meniduri cewek lain pada masa klimaksnya. Lalu Pain, sudah punya pacar yang adalah teman kak Hinata."

Hiashi masih melongo cukup lama. Hilang sudah semua wibawa dari dirinya. "A... Apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Itu benar." kata Neji mendadak, masih dengan tangan yang menyilang pada kedua dadanya.

"Dan, kak Hinata tersayang itu terlalu baik untuk menjaga aib mereka semua." kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum puas. Hanabi lalu berjalan ke arah Neji dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kita keluar, yuk. Aku lapar."

Hiashi masih melongo, bahkan saat Hanabi berjalan hampir melewati pintu dan berkata dengan nada menyebalkan, "Bye, Ayah."

Neji hanya mengikuti seretan Hanabi. Mereka berjalan dalam diam lama sekali, sampai Neji memulai, "Hanabi, lain kali jaga mulutmu."

"Loh? Tidak salah kan?" tanya Hanabi heran, menyangka Neji mendukungnya.

Neji menghela napas. "Ada cara... Yang jauh lebih halus." katanya bijak.

Hanabi mencibir, membuang muka.

"Bukan apa-apa, nanti kamu yang kena karma. Besok kamu harus minta maaf." kata Neji. "Kamu bisa sial kalau melawan orangtua."

Hanabi terkekeh, "Aku tidak percaya kesialan."

"Bukan di sini." kata Neji tajam. "Bukan hanya di sini, tepatnya. Di sana juga."

Hanabi terdiam. Ia malas dengan Neji yang seperti ini. Ditariknya tangannya yang daritadi menggenggam tangan Neji.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kamu menyesal." kata Neji pelan. "Walau orangnya begitu, ia sudah memberi banyak padamu."

Hanabi mengerjap, lalu memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir. Lalu mendadak ia berhenti dan berlari balik. "Aku akan minta maaf sekarang dan menenangkan Ayah bahwa Hinata akan baik-baik aja dan akan balik sebentar lagi." serunya sambil berlari.

Neji tidak menjawab. Hanabi telah menghilang. Ia menghela napas dan mendekati jendela. Petir terlihat menyambar-nyambar di luar sana dan hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Tampaknya Hinata tak akan kembali dengan cepat, Hanabi." kata Neji sambil menempelkan wajahnya di jendela. Lalu, ia menutup matanya. "Tetapi, kuharap, ia akan baik-baik saja. Selalu."

.

.

.

_Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, bukan?_

_Kamu terlalu baik._

.

.

.

* * *

Well, I haven't writen a fic as long as this before. Seriusan, buatnya lama banget. Sebelumnya makasih untuk yang pernah membaca semua fic aku yang nampaknya tidak jelas dan mendukungnya. Bohong kalau aku bilang nggak, tetapi author mana yang nggak semangat ngelihat review dan semua dukungan yang diberikan. Yah, itu manusiawi... Yang pasti, dunia fanfiction ini menyenangkan. Aku bisa berlatih menulis, ketawa, dapat ilmu, ketemu teman, berbagi, merasa senang, sedih garagara baca fic, dapat bacaan gratis(?), agak kecewa, ya disini. Ini juga hiburan aku pada masa jengah dengan tumpukan buku berbahasa inggris yang menekan aku buat buka google traslate dan free dictionary yang Alhamdulillahnya sangat sangat menolong. Ini juga yang ngebuat aku tahan duduk lama banget di kamar pas aku sendirian. Kalau temen sekamarku nganggap, aku ini hobi berkeliaran. Pada dasarnya aku tipikal anak yang randomnya ga Nahan yang bisa nyangkut dimana-mana. Dan karena malas megang hp, aku ini kadang kayak anak ilang yang susah dicariin. Tapi asrama lagi kosong sekarang, dan akududuk setia di kamarku. Yah, sebenarnya karena kemaren demam. Sebenernya aku pengen banget main sekarang, ngehedon makannya, belanja sesuatu , ke tokobuku gramedia(realita, di sini deket kampus gaada), atau pulang. Masalahnya tiketnya di atas 1 juta sekali pergi! Aku bukan temen seasal daerah aku yang beli tiket h-1 dan gatau harganya berapa pas ditanya(tetapi dia tajir abis. Jadi gamasalah. Lagian hidup perlu dinikmati katanya). Rasa tega udah muncul di diriku buat ngebujuk mamaku beli tiket, tapi realita berkata lain. Salahnya aku udah beli tiket buat abis yudicium dan itu juga mahal. Belum lagi bayar yang kuliah dan salahnya lagi, aku ambil kosan yang Ga bisa dibilang murah. Yah, itu Demi keselamatan sih.

Jadi, sekarang aku di sini, siap-siap Makan nasi dan telur asin dan lagi mikirin rencana liburan. Tadinya aku mau nulis fanfiction tapi Kayaknya itu bakal kucoret dari list. #nunduk minta maaf. Realitanya, ngetik curhatan kayak gini aja aku sampai ngetik berulang-ulang karena autocorrect hp ini belum bisa mati sampai sekarang udah diapaapain juga. Yah, harusnya aku bersyukur masih punya hp yang bisa dipake ngetik. Tapi beneran, aku memang lagi ingin coba lepas dari fanfiction dulu. Salahnya, aku banyak ngebacot soal itu. Bilang mau hiatus minggu depannya muncul karena ada kesempatan, atau mendadak ngepost lagi. Suatu hal yang sangat amat tidak komiten terhadap kata-kata sendiri. Jadi, target aku habis ini adalah selesaikan fic ini trus istirahat. Lagian sekarang aku difasilitasi dengan rusaknya tab aku dan hp yang enak buat ngetik. Paling yang aku lanjutin sementara white and black, itu Sebenernya biar ingat sama Yang Di Atas tujuannya.

Well, jadi aku punya liburan yang singkat. Kupikir aku harus mengunjungi nenek, bibi, sepupu, paman dan yang lainnya. Ngurus pindah kosan. Buat list mau ngapain di gramed dan mau belanja apalagi. Mungkin lanjutin novel yang terbengkalai. Nunggu pulang biar bisa baca majalah bekas Nan murah dan bedanya sama yang baru cuma 1 bulan keluarnya.

Oh iya, satu lagi. Aku pas ujian bilang mau ngaji dan shalat dan sebagainya pas liburan, realitanya kayak gini. Ngerasa berdosa jadi aku buat fic white and black agar duaduanya kesampaian. #curhat abis.

Jadi, yah, intinya ini selesai aku mau cuci kaki dulu dari nulis ini. Kuharap untuk jangka panjang. Yang pasti aku punya list sangat banyak Hal yang kutelantarkan. Semoga ini bukan cuma wacana gagal lainnya. Yah kecuali untuk white and black kayaknya gapapa deh. Makasih, ya.

Yang nunggu Gaara di chap setelahnya yaa.

Thanks for Allah SWT and all readers.

Bye!


End file.
